The invention concerns a flow-metering system for milk-collecting vehicles comprising in operational sequence a pump, a pulse-controlled sampling device, an air separator and a flow-meter with pulse generator and display, a computer being provided for analysis in the display.
In manner known per se, an annular sleeve counter with a corresponding display can be used as a flow meter.
Such flow-meter systems suffer from the difficulty in sampling milk during the in-line metering process, it being already known to use pulse-controlled sampling devices allowing to remove samples of 1 to 3 ml a pulse. In the known equipment, the pulses are emitted by a pulse generator connected to the flowmeter.
In the known equipment, a specified, fixed number of pulses is always assigned to a specific flow quantity. This entails the drawback that for insufficient flow quantities. and hence for pulse numbers which are too low, the samples will be too small, or for large amounts and hence large numbers of pulses the sample vessel fills too rapidly and runs over or additional storage vessels for the tapped sample liquid will be needed.